Journal of a Damned Elf
by MadManicMina
Summary: Short stories about a vertically challenged blood elf who is starting her first adventures and the entries she writes in her journal. (These events take place approximately 6 months before Blood and Thistle. Rated M for safe measures as there is a little language at times and some things are for older people. Also please Review and give constructive criticism please)
1. The Beginning

As the short blood elf walked from the small room she had been given to stay in, she found a merchant standing in the corner of the Inn. "May I interest you in some goods, mi'lady?" He asked in a thick husky voice. For a second Donika stood there and wondered what he could possibly have that could interest her. "I have a nice bag here for 9 gold"

She snickered before shaking her head. "I barely have three silver, old man" Still snickering, she headed out to find her trainer.  
"Wait! I have a journal. All magic folk need journals. Your life and spells go in it!" The merchant explained disparately to catch her attention. Donika stopped in her tracks, musing the idea of a journal over in her head.  
With a small sigh she turned around and walked back to the scruffy old man. This time, she seemed to notice more about him. He was old, very old. His face was covered by a blue mask. His clothes were tattered and torn mix-match pieces of materiel. His pants had enough dirt on them they could be used to grow a garden. He was missing a shoe…..

_'I really don't think this is a good idea.'_ She thought to herself while staring at him, still trying to find a clue to what race he was. "If this is some kind of trick or you are selling me junk, I will hunt you down and summon demons to gnaw on you slowly, picking you apart for days without killing you."  
The man gave a same shudder before grabbing the book out from his coat pocket. "No trickery! I promise! Just an old diary for 2 silver."  
Donika snatched the leather bound book out of his hand. It was old, the leather was faded and torn in spots. One could tell a few pages had been torn out. "1 silver and you get to live." She stated venomously before grabbing a silver coin out from her side pouch and tossing it at him.  
He bowed and chuckled,"good doing business with you."

Hours later after receiving a few quest from people around Sunstrider Isle,Donika decided to sit and rest. "What should I write about?" She asked the small imp standing next to her. "Your horrors of the day." he muttered grudgingly. "Be gone with you" She spat his dismissal while laying the book in her lap and staring at the blank page. _"I guess its a place to start…"_She thought before puling out her quill and a small bottle of ink.

* * *

_The 22nd of the Great Cold_ _I went on my first quests today. They were simple and to be honest, I was kinda insulted. To they really think I am not capable of more? Well, if they didn't, I showed them. I have been working hard to prove myself and I believe it will pay off.  
I'm not too sure about my imp though. He is helpful, sure; but I don't think he has what it takes to work along side me. I need someone ruthless and cunning. This creature is almost pathetic and it could cost me dearly. Regardless, I will get rid of him soon and find a suitable replacement._ _As for my spells, I am very proud to say I learned how to send a shadow bolt which I am not fascinated with. However, I have to say my favorite spell is to drain the life out of my victims. It gives me this warm, almost cozy feeling inside that I just can't describe. Every time I cast it, I can't help but to smile. I think I went a little overboard killing Dragonhawks and skinning them….._ _I have learned to skin and to collect herbs. I found this is rather useful in my adventures because I am in need of making a good amount of money. After I have made enough, I can switch professions and start tailoring. I think I would like that._ _Anyways, I guess that is all for now. I can't believe I actually started writing this….  
Alright, thats it. Well I guess I will write again when I have done something else interesting. _

_ -Donika Mornar_

* * *

She let out a small sigh as she stared at her writing on the page. _"This is stupid…" _


	2. Small Hate

"Damn those stupid dwarfs…" Donika grumbled as she walked down stairs from where she had slaughtered her pray. As she walked out of the palace like structure, the Blood elf at the door snickered."Horrid killing your own, eh Donika."

She stopped in her tracks and glared for a second. She wanted to hit him. She wanted her demon to hit him. More than that, she wanted to destroy him.

* * *

_24 of The Great Cold_

_Today I was given one of the best missions I could have ever received. I was instructed to kill a dwarf who was a spy. Honestly, I didn't need a reason to kill the pitiful creature. When I approached him, however, he laughed. "Ye a bit short for a blood elf, ain't ya?"  
My blood boiled instantly, but I forced a smile. "Let me show you around." I replied, trying not to show how much I had to bite my tongue. I forced a smile, which hurt tremendously. I waved my hand for him to follow before I walked away from the front guard and let him up the stairs to show him the lovely orb. Even though he would probably have to tip-toe to see the magnificent thing, I stood and smiled as I could see it perfectly. "Who's the short one now" I thought before his expression caught my eye.  
"What is this elf? Do you intend on doin sumthin? Come on then!" He growled while pulling out his ax but as if that would do damage. My voidwalker quickly attacked, which caught the dwarf's attention. I started casting my magic.  
In no time, he was dead. Good riddance. I hate short creatures. Growing up, everyone said I was the size of a goblin or dwarf. Wretched creatures….._

* * *

_((OOC NOTE: I have absolutely nothing against short people, dwarves, goblins, etc. This is purely Donika's character. Please no hate mail.))_


	3. Ghostlands

A small sigh escaped Donika's lips as she crossed the Death Scar and traveled further over into the Ghostlands. Honestly the land was much more beautiful than what she had thought it would be. In her mind, she had pictured something similar to the Death Scar, where the land is black and scorched with despair and the Scourge.  
As she entered the land, she glanced around at the sky….

* * *

_30th of The Great Cold_ _I could have sworn it was still daytime a minute ago. Could it be this land is so scared that is appears to always be night here? Regardless, I have to say, the land is beautiful, even if it is cursed. The plant life that is still alive is infected but it glows now and illuminates your way. The mushrooms have grown larger than normal. The animals here are starving though. For the first time, i felt bad for them. Now, don't get me wrong I'm not getting soft, but…. there is nothing around here for them. Even animals need to live…. I ended up leaving some scraps I had from killing a few lynxes. _ _I found Tranquillien rather easily and was flagged down by Dame Auriferous. He informed me that they had been working with the forsaken and I would have to also. I found no problem with this, as long as I am not threatened by any of them._  
_I headed up to where High Executor Mavren and his men where. When I found them, it turned out quite a few people had things I needed to do for them. Good thing it was all in one area._  
_I headed over to the Amani Catacombs, where I am right now. There are more of these dead…undead?…trolls than what I thought. They are also a little strong than I anticipated However, soon I will be done here and heading back._ _I'm not even sure why I sat down to write all this…. I guess to just give myself a break from all the death around here. Being a warlock I suppose I should be immune and unfazed however being blind in area's like this makes me rather uncomfortable. I'm not sure what is really there. Also, its hard to keep enough magick so I don't go completely blind. If I was to run out of magick completely, I would only have my demon's vision to help me. I detest doing that….. Those creatures aren't dependable enough for me to use them to see, other than examining colors on occasions._ _Regardless, I will be fine for a while. I guess its back to work for now. Then again, I have been studying the herbs and I might simply search around to see if there is vegetation that has lived._ _-Donika Mornar_

* * *

Donika closed her book and looked up at the sky once more. She admired the bright full moon before she glanced at the ground. The grass was a very dark, almost black, and extremely blurry. "Voidwalker, what color is the grass beneath my feet?" She asked, not moving her eyes from the grass beneath her. "A dark greenish blue, ma'am."  
She bit her bottom lip for a moment as she faced the truth. She had been feeling rather weak the past hour or so, but she refused to let it be blamed on the fact she had been trying to cut back on magick.  
_  
'If I keep this up, pretty soon, I will be like the wretched….' _She thought to herself then sighed. "There is nothing I can do about it right now…." She said out loud before moving her eyes onto the field back towards Tranquillien. "Lets see what we can find along the lines of herbs…."


	4. Finding Hope

_5th of Break of Ice_

_I have much to write about this time. I have had a lot happen. I had been in the Ghostlands a while and honestly, I think the gloom started to get to me. Could it be the ground and trees were sucking my energy away? Regardless that is what it felt like. I finished a few of the quests I had been given by the forsaken in Tranquillien but wasn't feeling up to doing any of the other ones. I sent apologies to everyone but told them I was sick, since I am indeed not feeling well. On my way home, I realized it might have been the Death Scar. Possibly because of the fel I use? Again, I am not sure. But enough of that._

* * *

Donika put her quill down for a second as she sat alone at a table inside the Wayfarer's Rest. She took a quick sip of her tea, which she was glad she could get. At least she got something nice from the Lunar festival going on. She wore her purple dress she had obtained from helping out the elders. Honestly, it wasn't what she expected, but it was better than what she normally wore. Again, she took a sip of the hot herbal tea before turning the page, dipping her quill into the small container of ink, and started writing again.

* * *

_As soon as I got back to Silvermoon city, I took all the junk I had collected and put most of it on sale in the Auction House. Honestly, I hope they end up losing the cheap stuff, since I am sure no fool would buy it. The only reason I put it in is because I am too lazy to take it to one of the merchants. Plus, they always complain and tell me to go somewhere else._

_Next, I decided to rest some. It was nice while it lasted however when I woke, I had a horrible craving for bloodthistle. Since I was out, again, I decided to venture just outside of the city to find some. I hate being so dependent on the stuff..._

* * *

Again, Donika paused her writing and set down her quill. For the first time, she was rather annoyed at having to admit that she was addicted to something, even if it was just in her journal. She took the last sip of her tea before taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself.  
"More tea, dear?" Nic asked in a friendly tone as he stood beside her. Donika gave a start before glancing over at him. "Thank you." she said after nodding towards her cup. Nic poured the liquid slowly before setting her cup down next to her journal.  
"Writing again I see." He observed with a small smirk but quickly it faded.  
"Its nothing..." She mumbled before closing the book. "I don't even know why I'm writing in it. Its stupid..."  
Nicolougus gave a deep laugh before sitting in a chair next to her. "Donika, weather you know it or not, it is important to you. Every few days I see you in here sitting at a table or the bar and writing." Nic paused but kept his bright green eyes locked onto the small Sin'dorei beside him. For all the struggles she had been through and as much fight as she puts against all odds, he couldn't help but to admire her. Being much older, he knew how had things were. He had been a soldier for the longest time, but never had he seen a child have so much strength. "Donika, regardless, do not stop writing. It is your release and you need that." He finished before bowing his head to her and standing. After pushing his chair in under the table he bowed fully to her. "I must go back to work but you take it easy, Donika." He said warmly before walking back towards the bar.  
She stared at the book on the table for a moment. It would make sense for it to be some sort of release. Shaking his words out of her mind, Donika decided to finish her writing while she still had the energy and vision to do so.

* * *

_6th of Break of Ice_

_I was in Silvermoon city. My vision had been going out for quite some time and even my magic was weak. For the longest, I relied on my demon, using his eyes to get around. However, as I made my way into the Walk of the Elders, my vision gave out almost completely. Everything was a black and white blur. I stumbled around, trying to find the inn, but ended up getting lost. Luckily, I ran into two men who helped me out. I am still unsure of their names but they were indeed nice. I learned that a warlock should dismiss their demon while in the city. Master never taught me this or even mentioned anything about it. I never thought about what others might think. Then again, I need him to see at times so it doesn't really matter._

_The two men were very interesting though. I'm not sure why I have taken interest in them. Could it be because they are my first contacts I have made? Regardless, I know it is a waste of time to befriend people...but I can't shake the want to. I have been alone with my demon since I left the master's palace. Even as a child, I had very few friends. _  
_The most important thing is that one of them offered to help me. That is the reason I write._

_I have been using the fel for a while now. If I stopped would I instantly be damned and cursed to becoming one of the scourge? Do I even want to try to give up the power the fel and demons have given me? What if I give all of this up and I do not get my sight back?_

* * *

Feeling exhausted now, Donika sipped the tea Nic had refilled before closing her book and wiping her quill to get the excess ink off. She put her things into her bag and grabbed the cup. After taking it to the counter she gave a warm smile as she watched Nic at the other end of the bar. He was an odd man. He was older and had seen much of the world and, unfortunately, war. It was odd though. Despite all the horrors she was sure he had seen, he was kind and gently. The man was polite to everyone no matter if they were rude or hateful to him.  
His appearance hid his age very well, as with most of her kind. She wasn't even sure how old he was, but he looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties at the very most, in human years at least. His eyes were bright and cheerful, shining a beautiful jade green. His hair was long but always kept in a high ponytail and out of his face. He was tall, like the rest of the men but didn't seem as daunting as the others.  
Her face burst a bright red when he turned to face her. Quickly, she set down the cup and waved. "Goodbye, Nic." She said as she headed up stairs and to the room she had rented for the night.  
Nicolougus gave a small yet sad smile as he watched the young girl walk up the steps. "Anar'dal anar." He whispered before taking in a deep breath and going back to work.

* * *

NOTE:  
I love the idea of using their language so I try to add bits and pieces when I can.

*"Anar'dal, anar" translated roughly means " By the stars, farewell."

Sorry this one is a bit...well...oddly written I guess. I didn't mean to make her pause and then go back to writing too many times. I hope it is not annoying. Just tell me if you like it more like this or my other posts where it is limited to one full entry.

Also, for anyone who hasn't guess, at her journal entries the 'Break of Ice' is the month. I found a place online that lists what the months would be, so I have been going off of that. Break of Ice would be like our February. Though, please note, I don't think that is an official calendar name. I simply like the idea of it and ran with it.

**Lastly, PLEASE rate and review!**


End file.
